Bleeding In The Dawn
by Princess-Neela
Summary: Kagome Higurashi y Sesshomaru Taisho han sido comprometidos. Desde su primer encuentro quedan prendados uno del otro, creando una fuerte relación. ¿Algo o alguién será capaz de destruirla después de su matrimonio? ¿Soportarán la maldad agena? Nadie sabe..
1. Chapter 1

Bleeding In The Dawn

Crónicas Vampíricas

La noche. Madre de la desgracia y de la lujuria. Un manto oscuro que se cierne sobre el mundo, esperando el momento adecuado para nublar algún corazón. Momento esperado por amantes y ladrones, dispuestos a todo por conseguir lo que quieren.

Nosotros no somos la excepción. Buscamos el mejor momento entre la noche para hacer nuestra triunfal aparición. Buscamos algo que todos poseen, pero que se niegan a entregarnos. La muerte camina de nuestro lado, eso deberían saber. Yo sólo he venido aquí, en señal de paz, con ustedes lectores que estás a punto de sumergirse en esta historia. No soy muy buena escribiendo relatos de terror, pero tampoco soy tan mala a la hora de imaginarlos. Disfruten, que esta, podría ser su última historia.

Capítulo Uno:

—Me niego –repitió un apuesto muchacho de cabello plateado y ojos ámbares—. No me casaré con ella padre, y esa es mí última palabra.

—No me importa lo que digas –le espetó su padre—. Te casarás con aquella muchacha, quieras o no.

—Primero tendrás que matarme antes de que acepte tu petición.

Se levantó de golpe y salió del salón resoplando por la nariz. Detestaba que le dijeran lo que debía hacer. Pero era un príncipe, y los príncipes, por más tercos que fueran, debían obedecer las órdenes de un rey.

— ¡Inuyasha! –Gruñó el joven príncipe—. ¡Inuyasha!

El aludido salió rápidamente de su habitación. Tomando un poco de aire, miró a su hermano y se arrimó contra la pared.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha también tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos color ámbar. La diferencia, era que él poseía una mirada cálida y tierna, mientras que Sesshomaru, era frío y calculador.

—Me ha obligado a casarme –dijo Sesshomaru ejerciendo sobre sí, algo de autocontrol—. Detesto que me impongan las cosas.

—Deberías de acostumbrarte –replicó Inuyasha tranquilamente—. Pero cuéntame, ¿Quién es la pobre mujer que se casará contigo?

—No estoy para bromas.

Abrió las puertas de su habitación y se lanzó boca abajo sobre su cama de dosel cubierta por sábanas de seda negra.

—Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi –dijo Sesshomaru—. Es una vampiresa inglesa. De alta alcurnia como nosotros.

—Entonces no veo el problema –dijo Inuyasha confundido—. ¿Qué te molesta de ella?

—Tiene dieciocho años y no ha matado a un solo humano –gruñó Sesshomaru—. Vive por que su padre le da de beber la sangre que recolecta de sus víctimas.

—Una princesa debilucha –susurró Inuyasha—. Kikyo era así hermano, pero le enseñé el arte del asesinato en muy poco tiempo, y ahora domina todos los dones vampíricos a la perfección.

—Ella es diferente, Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru sacudió la mano, en un ademán de sacar a Inuyasha de la habitación. Su hermano le acarició el cabello y salió cerrando delicadamente las puertas. No quería casarse con esa vampiresa. Ni siquiera le agradaba la idea de conocerla. Tal vez era hermosa como su padre le decía, pero la belleza no era suficiente para conmoverlo y atraerlo. _**¡Que equivocado está en este momento, nuestro amigo Sesshomaru! **_

La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor. Habían pasado quince días desde que Sesshomaru fue comprometido con Kagome Higurashi. Una desconocida y débil vampiresa inglesa, de alta alcurnia.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y su padre se encontraban en el salón principal acompañados por dos bellas mujeres. La una, era la madre de los hermanos. Izayoi era bellísima. De cabello negro y largo y ojos también negros. La segunda era mucho más joven y bella. De cabello negro y ojos castaño oscuro. Esa muchacha se llamaba Kikyo y era la esposa de Inuyasha. Llevaban cuatro años de casados y se sentían profundamente enamorados.

—Llegará en cualquier minuto, Sesshomaru –dijo Inu-taisho—. Arréglate la camisa.

Sesshomaru gruño sin mirar a su padre y se acomodó el cuello. Lucía una elegante levita negra acompañada de una camisa blanca de botones negros. Se veía realmente apuesto.

La puerta del salón se abrió despacio. Un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes entró primero, seguido de una figura femenina con la cara cubierta por un velo negro. Parecía que acudía a un velorio, pero estaba vestida de verde.

— ¡Inu-taisho, mi amigo! –exclamó el recién llegado—. Han pasado caso dos siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez.

—Lo mismo te digo Sentaro –dijo Inu-taisho—. Esta señorita que te acompaña debe ser Kagome, ¿Me equivoco?

—Claro que no –dijo Sentaro—. Preséntate, cariño.

Kagome avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar cubierta por Inu-taisho. No quería que nadie más la viera. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se quitó el velo negro que la cubría. Era realmente bella. Tenía el cabello negro y crespo, largo hasta la cintura. La piel blanca y los ojos café chocolate mezclados con un poco de rojo. Era una belleza. Sus labios eran tan provocadores que Inu-taisho sintió deseos de besarlos. Se retiró del camino para dejar que los demás la admiraran.

Sesshomaru se quedó prendado de ella desde ese instante. Ahora se había arrepentido de haber hablado mal de ella sin conocerla. Además, la belleza de aquella vampiresa fue lo suficientemente potente como para anular cualquier pensamiento erróneo acerca de ella. Inuyasha empujó a su hermano, quién siguió caminando torpemente. Se detuvo frente a Kagome y besó su mano. Tenía la piel tersa y desprendía un débil aroma a jazmín.

—Es un placer conocerlo, príncipe Sesshomaru –dijo Kagome haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza—. Mi padre me ha hablado muy bien de usted.

—No me trates de usted, por favor –dijo Sesshomaru de manera galante—. Dime Sesshomaru.

—Muy bien.

Kagome le sonrió. Era una sonrisa coqueta e incitadora. No podía imaginarse como una mujer tan bella como ella no estuviese casada aún. Pero él era el afortunado. El que se ganó a tal belleza.

—La cena será servida dentro de media hora –dijo Izayoi—. Hijo, muéstrale a Kagome el jardín.

Los demás entraron al salón, mientras que la pareja de vampiros se quedaba sola en el vestíbulo. Sesshomaru le ofreció su brazo y la llevó despacio hasta el jardín. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Ni ella a él. Estaban mortalmente atraídos pero parecía que no se atrevían a demostrárselo.

_**Irónico, lo sé. ¿Sesshomaru apenado? ¡Eso es imposible! Pero en esta, mi historia, se exhibe un lado un poco más, como decirlo, humano de estas criaturas lujuriosas y déspotas. Sigamos con la historia. **_

—Me encanta este lugar –dijo Kagome soltando a Sesshomaru. Se quitó la capa y dejó al descubierto una bien formada cintura, ceñida por un corsé de color verde. Kagome no solo era bella se cara, si no que su cuerpo esta perfectamente desarrollado. Era la mujer de los sueños de Sesshomaru—. Tienes suerte de vivir aquí.

—Esta noche la belleza del jardín a quedado opacada por tu presencia, Kagome –dijo Sesshomaru acercándose a ella—. Eres hermosa.

—Muchas gracias –susurró Kagome sonrojada—. Eres todo un caballero.

—Eso depende.

— ¿De pende de qué? –preguntó Kagome siguiendo el juego

—De la situación en la que me vea envuelto –contestó el príncipe con sencillez—. Pero no hablemos de mí. Quiero conocerte mejor.

Kagome sonrió discretamente y se sentó en el pasto. Sesshomaru detentaba ensuciar su ropa en el jardín, pero por ella, sería capaz de lanzarse al lodo.

— ¿Qué deseas saber de mí?

—No lo sé –dijo Sesshomaru—. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

—Me encanta bailar y escribir poesía –dijo Kagome—. Pero lo que más amo, es salir a cazar humanos en su mundo.

Sesshomaru estaba confundido. Lo que él había escuchado de Kagome era una cosa totalmente diferente. No entendía nada. _**Por cierto, estos vampiros viven en el reino de la oscuridad. Solo por si las dudas. **_

—He escuchado comentarios distintos –dijo Sesshomaru—. ¿Podrías explicarlo?

—Mi padre es demasiado protector –dijo Kagome—. No le gusta que salga a cazar por que teme que algo malo me suceda, pero, en las noches, me escapo del palacio y voy al mundo de los humanos a alimentarme y divertirme con ellos. Son una raza bastante entretenida.

—Eso no lo niego.

Kagome no dijo nada más. Se quedó mirando la luna que iluminaba el jardín en esos momentos. Tenía su mente cerrada para que Sesshomaru no pudiese acceder a ella y descubrir lo que pensaba. Al principio, ella se había negado rotundamente a casarse con Sesshomaru, pero ahora que lo conocía, pensaba que fue una gran tonta por juzgar antes de ver. Él era uno de los vampiros más codiciados de Japón. Eso nadie lo podía poner en cuestionamiento. Todas las mujeres conocidas morían por él, pero ninguna satisfacía sus deseos y aspiraciones. Kagome tenía la esperanza de haber llegado a su frío corazón.

—Volvamos adentro, Kagome –dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie—. La cena está a punto de ser servida.

La ayudó a levantarse y la llevó hasta adentro. Kagome lo miraba de soslayo, aún con su mente cerrada. Le atraía vorazmente aquel hombre. Es más, lo deseaba. Nunca se había sentido así.

Sesshomaru era lo mismo. Le atraía la belleza de Kagome, pero algo en su carácter o forma de ser lo había hipnotizado también. Tal vez se había enamorado de ella, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, más bien, le fascinaba.

Separó una silla para ella y se sentó a su lado. Sirvieron la comida y como buenos comensales que eran esperaron unos momentos antes de comenzar a comer.

— ¿Te ha caído bien mi hija, Sesshomaru? –preguntó Sentaro

—Si señor –respondió el príncipe—. Es bella y tiene una intrigante personalidad. Me siento honrado de haber sido el elegido para tan preciosa princesa.

—Que galante –dijo Kagome—. Jamás me habían tratado con tantos elogios. Eso debo agradecérselo.

Kagome sonrió a todos en la mesa, y discretamente apoyó una de sus manos en la pierna de Sesshomaru. El se estremeció un poco pero lo disimuló perfectamente. La miró de soslayo y quedó totalmente impresionado. Se la notaba nerviosa y algo apenada. Estaba empezando a retirar su mano, pero Sesshomaru la detuvo y entrelazó sus dedos. Kagome se sobresaltó pero logró disimularlo también.

— ¿Para cuando será la boda, Inu-taisho? –pregunto Sentaro

—En mi opinión –intervino Kikyo—. Debería ser lo más pronto posible.

—Concuerdo con ella –dijo Izayoi

—Y yo igual –terció Inuyasha

Inu-taisho suspiró.

—Se casarán dentro de tres días –sentenció Inu-taisho levantando una copa—. ¡Por los novios!

— ¡Por los novios! –coreó el resto

Sesshomaru y Kagome se miraron un momento y soltaron sus manos. Ellos eran los más contentos con la boda. Se habían enamorado a primera vista, pero parecía que entre ellos, la timidez sería un obstáculo un tanto complicado de vencer.

La cena terminó sin más anuncios. Los presentes se levantaron y pasaron a un salón más pequeño para tomar café. Kagome estaba cansada y quería ir a dormir.

—Siento retirarme así –dijo Kagome—. Pero el viaje desde Inglaterra ha sido agotador, y mi cuerpo necesita unas cuantas horas de descanso. Buenas noches a todos.

—Hijo –dijo Izayoi refriéndose a Sesshomaru—. Tú padre y Sentaro han decidido que ahora que estás comprometido, Kagome duerma contigo. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Ninguno, madre –dijo Sesshomaru—. Entonces yo me retiro por unos momentos. Debo mostrarle el camino.

Salió del salón escoltando a Kagome. Izayoi sonrió ampliamente al igual que Inu-taisho.

— ¿Por qué están tan felices? –preguntó Inuyasha abrazando a Kikyo

—Tu hermano está enamorado, mi vida –dijo Kikyo—. Lo pude ver en sus ojos. Esa muchacha le ha movido el piso.

—De esa manera es mejor –dijo Sentaro—. Así no tendremos dramas el día de la boda.

Sesshomaru y Kagome caminaban en silencio por los oscuros pasillos del palacio. Era un lugar bello con diseño y arquitectura gótica. Los vampiros japoneses tenían un gusto impecable para las cosas, pensaba Kagome admirando los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes.

—Lo que sucedió en el comedor –dijo Kagome casi en un susurro—. Quiero disculparme por eso.

—No debes hacerlo –dijo Sesshomaru parándose en seco—. Me agradó que lo hicieras.

Siguió caminando sin mirar a Kagome y se detuvo frente a una puerta doble de color negro con aldabas de plata en forma de media luna. Las abrió de par en par y le permitió a Kagome pasar. La habitación de Sesshomaru parecía una biblioteca. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por gruesos estantes repletos de libros forrados en cuero. Un candelabro que colgaba del techo iluminaba débilmente la habitación.

—Puedes cambiarte allí –dijo Sesshomaru apuntando a un biombo—. Mi padre lo trajo desde la India, para ti.

—Se lo agradeceré mañana –dijo Kagome—. ¿No te incomoda que duerma aquí?

—Claro que no –respondió Sesshomaru. La idea le fascinaba—. Ponte cómoda. Buenas noches Kagome.

Sesshomaru se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación para regresar al salón con los demás. Kagome se agarró la cara y se sentó de golpe en la mullida cama. Atisbó a la derecha y vio que sus pertenencias ya habían sido subidas a la habitación. Se acercó a un pequeño bolso de mano y sacó un diario de cuero café, remachado con plata. Se sentó en el escritorio de la habitación y agarró la pluma del tintero.

"_Mi corazón late desesperadamente cada vez que se me acerca. Lo he conocido hace pocas horas y siento como la pasión se quema en mi interior. Nunca creí que podría sentir tanto deseo hacia alguien. Creí que solo los hombres poseían esa lujuria dentro, pero ahora veo que me equivoco. Sesshomaru ha estado muy distraído el día de hoy, ya que no cerró su mente hacía mí. Puedo descubrir que me desea también, pero que sólo conmigo es tímido. ¿Quién lo diría? Me impresiona realmente que un vampiro como él, que ha poseído a tantas mujeres en esta misma habitación, se sienta así cuando está ante mí. Es la verdad, un gesto alentador. Al parecer soy la mujer que ha estado esperando. Lo sé por que he podido sentirlo. Nuestra boda será dentro de tres días. Estoy ansiosa. No puedo esperar." _

Kagome cerró su diario y regresó la pluma al tintero. Guardó su diario en su bolso de mano y se quitó el vestido. Su ropa de dormir era provocativa y se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. No podía creer que dormiría en la misma cama con el hombre que provocaba tantas sensaciones en ella. Por suerte, sabía como controlar sus impulsos. Se metió bajo las sábanas negras y se quedó contemplando el techo.

Abajo, Sesshomaru la imaginaba durmiendo junto a él, entrelazando sus cuerpos en un apasionado abrazo. Le atraía Kagome. Amaba a Kagome. Le encantaba su forma de ser.

—Hijo –dijo Sentaro—. Quiero pedirte algo.

—Lo que sea –dijo Sesshomaru

—Quiero que cuides a mi hija.

Sesshomaru miró al rey que estaba sentado junto a él. Inglaterra y Japón unidos con el matrimonio de los hijos de los mejores monarcas antes conocidos en la historia. Asintió con la cabeza y se llevó una copa de vino a los labios. Le encantaba disfrutar unos momentos su dulce sabor antes de tragarlo por completo.

—Lo haré –dijo por fin—. Créame que lo haré.

Sesshomaru se despidió de los presentes con una reverencia y abandonó el salón para ir a dormir. El también estaba cansado, ya que había liberado una batalla campal intentando adentrarse en los pensamientos de Kagome. Era una vampiresa hábil. Abrió las puertas con sumo cuidado, esperando encontrarla dormida, pero se equivocó. Entre sus manos sostenía un libro bastante fino escrito a mano. Era de ella. Pudo verlo.

—Lamento interrumpir –dijo el príncipe sentándose en el borde de la cama—. ¿Puedo preguntar que es?

—Mis poemas –dijo Kagome—. Siempre los leo antes de dormir. Normalmente me da sueño cada vez que lo hago, pero esta noche no han surtido el efecto deseado. Es bastante cómico.

—Tu cuerpo está adaptándose a las emociones vividas a lo largo del día. Es normal que el sueño aún no haya invadido tu cuerpo.

—Lo dices como si fueses un experto en la materia –dijo Kagome cerrando su librillo—. ¿Duermes durante las noches…? Sesshomaru?

Le encantaba la manera tan dulce en la que sus labios pronunciaban su nombre. Quería volverse y besarla, pero algo se lo impedía. Sonrió ante su propia idiotez y se fue a cambiar tras el biombo.

—La verdad que no –dijo mientras se colocaba unos pantalones para dormir—. No estoy muy acostumbrado a hacerlo. Leo todas las noches. Me divierte sumergirme en mundos desconocidos para mí.

Salió tras el biombo y levantó las sábanas. El cuerpo de Kagome lo recibió. La muchacha estaba tensa pero se relajó un poco después. Debía de acostumbrarse a la presencia de aquel vampiro en su nueva cama. Ella viviría en el palacio después de la boda. Adiós Londres, pensó.

—Y tu, ¿Duermes durante las noches? –preguntó Sesshomaru mirándola—. ¿O lees también?

—Muchas noches he preferido descubrir el misterio de nuestro mundo –dijo Kagome—. Todavía me siento impresionada desde la primera vez que vi el amanecer en este reino. Aunque el cielo toma color celeste como el de los humanos, la luna sigue estando allí, protegiéndonos con su encanto. Es como si la luna también fuese el sol.

—Muy cierto.

Sesshomaru se sentía cansado pero no podía dormir. Kagome lo había dominado por completo. Junto a su cama, había una pequeña llave de metal. La giró y las velas del candelabro se apagaron dejando la habitación en oscuras. Los vampiros tienen una nutrida vista, así que con luz o sin ella, podían ver a la perfección. Kagome se acomodó bajo las sábanas e intentó dormir. Ninguno de los dos podía. _**¡Qué dilema vive nuestro amigo ahora! ¿No es cierto? La verdad que me entretiene comentar a lo largo de la historia. Así le damos un poco más de vida a este relato. Ahora nos saltaremos a aquella mágica mañana en el mundo de la oscuridad. **_

Kagome estaba sentada junto a Sesshomaru en el enorme comedor. Sentaro se había marchado en la madrugada, dejando una carta para su hija. Kikyo e Inuyasha estaban muy entretenidos conversando, mientras que Izayoi e Inu-taisho analizaban el comedor.

—Kagome –dijo Kikyo—. Dentro de dos días seremos familia. Así que propongo que, Izayoi y yo, te ayudemos con el vestido.

—Muchas gracias a las dos –dijo Kagome sonriendo. Miró a Inuyasha un momento y luego regresó a Kikyo—. Tenía planeado pedirles que me ayudaran, es que no soy muy buena organizando cosas como esta.

—Tranquila, querida –dijo Izayoi—. Mi esposo, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se encargarán de la decoración. Ellos mismos arreglaron todo para la boda de Kikyo y fue una real maravilla.

—Pues entonces, me parece muy bien.

Kagome sonrió y se levantó de la mesa. Sesshomaru se levantó y fue con ella.

—Pareces emocionada con el tema –dijo Sesshomaru

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Es el día de mi boda.

Kagome salió al jardín decidió recorrerlo. Quería conocer cada rincón de su nuevo palacio.

—Me alegra que nuestra boda te emocione –dijo Sesshomaru secamente. _**¡Oh no! Se está poniendo helado ahí afuera. **_

—No es el hecho de casarme lo que me tiene tan contenta –dijo Kagome—. Estoy feliz por que voy a casarme contigo. Me agradas Sesshomaru. Tal vez, me agradas demasiado.

Sesshomaru se quedó impresionado ante tales palabras. Le sonrió y se acercó a ella. Estaban a escasos centímetros Podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar una contra la otra. Cuando vinieron a darse cuenta, estaban besándose. Sesshomaru la abrazó por la cintura para acercarla más a él. Se quedaron así por unos minutos y por falta de aire retrocedieron unos pasos.

—Lo siento –dijo Kagome mirando al suelo—. No se que me…

Sesshomaru la había callado con otro beso. Kagome lo miró fijamente e intentó sonreír.

—Muchas gracias –dijo Kagome. ¡Que bien! pensaba—. Besas muy bien.

—Lo mismo digo sobre ti.

Sesshomaru la sujetó de la mano y la llevó a dar una vuelta por todo el jardín. Le mostró los árboles de sakuras, clásicos en esa región. Kagome nunca había visto árboles tan bellos. Con algo de esfuerzo escaló hasta una rama y se sentó con los pies colgando mientras miraba a la luna lucirse en el cielo azul de la mañana.

—Es extraño mirar arriba y no ver el sol –dijo Kagome a Sesshomaru, quién estaba sentado junto a ella—. Los humanos se sientes felices cuando es de mañana.

— ¿Has visto el sol? –preguntó Sesshomaru

—En un cuadro –dijo Kagome—. Tengo terror de que algún día, me equivoque de horarios y aparezca en la tierra en plena mañana. Sería mortal. Moriría en segundos.

—Eso es cierto.

Kikyo caminaba hacia ellos.

—Kagome –dijo—. Ven conmigo. Nos vamos al pueblo. Debemos tomarte las medidas del vestido y escoger la tela. Siento arrebatártela Sesshomaru –añadió Kikyo guiñándole un ojos—. ¡Apresúrate!

Kagome miró a Sesshomaru y se fue del palacio junto con Kikyo e Izayoi. Inuyasha salió al jardín y se sentó junto a su hermano. Ambos tenían una extraña obsesión. Les encantaba el cabello del otro. Inuyasha casi siempre acariciaba el cabello de su hermano por que Sesshomaru era demasiado perezoso como para mover una mano.

—La besaste, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Inuyasha—. Puedo verlo en tus labios –añadió

—Sí, lo hice.

En el pueblo ya se había esparcido la noticia de la boda. Todas las mujeres envidiaban a Kagome en ese momento, y como no hacerlo; era bellísima. Entraron en una casa de modas muy famosa. La modista las estaba esperando.

—Con que ella es la famosa Kagome –dijo la mujer mientras revisaba a Kagome—. Será buena esposa.

—Queremos ver las telas para el vestido, por favor –dijo Izayoi

La modista las guió a la trastienda y les enseñó unas altas repisas con telas de diversos colores.

—Escoge el que quieras querida, es tu boda –dijo la modista

— ¿Puede ser blanco? –preguntó Kagome tímidamente—. En Inglaterra las mujeres acostumbran a casarse de blanco.

—Pues blanco será.

Escocieron diversos tonos de blanco para hacer un vestido de lo más hermoso. Tomaron las medidas de Kagome y se marcharon de la tienda. Kikyo e Izayoi estaban muy tranquilas, pero Kagome se preguntaba como podrían hacer un vestido tan complicado en dos días. Bueno, eso era Japón. Tal vez, las cosas allí, funcionaban diferente.

Al regresar al palacio, los preparativos estaban llevándose a cabo. Realmente se tomaban en serio la boda del hijo mayor. Kagome se bajó del carruaje y buscó a Sesshomaru entre la multitud.

— ¿Cómo les fue con el vestido? –preguntó sin mirar a Kagome

—Muy bien –contestó la chica—. Estoy muy feliz.

—Se nota –dijo Inuyasha tras ella—. No hemos tenido tiempo de presentarnos. Soy Inuyasha.

—Kagome –dijo la chica—. Será muy divertido tener a alguien de mi edad como familia.

Kagome sonrió y salió al jardín. Sesshomaru sonreía también, pero para sus adentros. El también estaba contento con la boda y se le hacía muy difícil de ocultar. Inuyasha le acarició el cabello y salió al jardín también.

— ¡Kagome! –La llamó Inuyasha—. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Por que no.

Kagome le sonrió y se sentó en el pasto. Inuyasha la imitó.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas casado con Kikyo?

—Cuatro años –respondió Inuyasha—. Somos muy felices.

—Se nota. Ella te ama.

Sesshomaru los miraba por una ventana y no pudo evitar ponerse celoso. Kikyo por su parte, se divertía de lo lindo. Le agradaba mucho Kagome y esperaba ser su amiga.

— ¿Te gusta este lugar? –preguntó Inuyasha

—Sí –respondió Kagome—. En Londres el cielo es de color gris y hace mucho frío. No se compara con este clima cálido. Además este jardín es muy colorido. En mi palacio todas las flores son plateadas. Mi madre las hechiza.

— ¿Puedes mostrarme?

Kagome se levantó y arrancó una rosa del suelo. Volvió a sentarse y pasó su mano sobre los pétalos. Estos se pintaron de plateado a la vez que la rosa se enfriaba. Inuyasha la miró con admiración.

—Puedo pintarlas de diferentes colores –dijo Kagome—. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

— ¡Claro!

Kagome dejó la rosa a un lado y agarró las manos de Inuyasha. Sacó un dedal puntiagudo de la falda de su vestido y con él cortó un extraño símbolo en la palma de Inuyasha. Su sangre era rojo oscuro. Un color delicioso. Repitió el mismo proceso pero esta vez en su propia mano. Juntó su palma con la de Inuyasha y ambos sintieron un ardor terrible.

—Listo –dijo Kagome—. Ahora deja que cicatrice y podrás hacerlo. Solo debes pensar en el color.

Inuyasha la miró y ambos regresaron al interior del palacio. Sesshomaru ya no estaba en el salón ni tampoco Kikyo. Inuyasha se alejó por un pasillo mientras que Kagome subía las escaleras hasta su habitación. Sorpresivamente, su prometido estaba allí, escribiendo en un pequeño libro de bolsillo. Kagome entró en silencio y se sentó en la cama. Su mano aún sangraba.

— ¿Cómo te lastimaste? –preguntó Sesshomaru sin siquiera mirarla—. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en el jardín?

—Un pequeño truco.

Se levantó y apoyó su mano lastimada en el escritorio.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Escribo.

_**Una conversación un poco fría ¿No creen? Pero así son este par. Un poco inestables si los miramos por ambos lados. Es en verdad una lástima. ¿En que estaba…? **_

Kagome lo miró por un momento y se sentó otra vez. Francamente estaba algo aburrida. Inuyasha de seguro estaba con Kikyo y Sesshomaru estaba ocupado escribiendo. Quería divertirse. En Londres tenía una gran amiga que vivía junto con ella en el palacio. Era una pena que no estuviese allí con ella en ese preciso momento. Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Miró para ambos lados y siguió el oscuro pasillo. Parecía no tener final, pero se acababa en una pequeña sala redonda con una enorme ventana, que ofrecía una preciosa vista a los dominios de la oscuridad


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a quienes leyeron el primer capítulo. Este es el segundo.

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene –lime-

Capítulo Dos:

El día tan ansiado llegó. Kagome estaba sentada frente al espejo de la habitación de Izayoi. Kikyo estaba maquillándola mientras que Izayoi se ocupaba de su cabello. Se veía hermosa. El vestido blanco perla que habían escogido que cerraba sobre su busto exhibiendo sus hombros y gran parte de su espalda. Era entallado en la cintura y bombacho en la falda. Se veía como toda una princesa. _**Y lo es, pero lo pongo para enfatizar mejor las descripciones. **_

Sesshomaru por su parte estaba muerto de los nervios. Nunca había sentido su corazón latir tan rápido. Es más, nunca había sentido su corazón. Cuando él nació fue convertido inmediatamente en un vampiro para evitar que las debilidades humanas nacieran en él. Ahora, que su padre había vuelto a aplicar el don oscuro con él, quedaría atrapado en el cuerpo de un apuesto muchacho de veinticinco años. Con Inuyasha habían hecho lo mismo, sólo que el se detuvo en los dieciocho.

Kikyo salió de la habitación junto con Izayoi. Fueron al jardín y tomaron sus puestos. Todo el reino de la oscuridad estaba presente. La madre y el padre de Kagome estaban en primera fila. Inuyasha era el padrino de su hermano, mientras que Kikyo era la dama de Kagome. Una preciosa marcha tocada en piano dio comienzo anunciando a Kagome.

Junto a la puerta principal estaba ubicado un espejo. Kagome se dio una última mirada, y avanzó hasta la masa de personas que la esperaban. Sentaro la recibió, y la llevó al altar. Su hija estaba temblando, pero se sentía feliz. Se la entregó a Sesshomaru y regresó a su lugar.

—Ahora que están aquí podremos comenzar –dijo el padre—. A todos los presentes. Ustedes están aquí, contemplando a un par de amantes que han tomado la decisión de pasar el resto de su vida juntos. Demos comienzo a la ceremonia.

El padre les hizo repetir los votos matrimoniales al _estilo_ vampiro. Llegó la hora de decir acepto. Sesshomaru levantó el pequeño velo que cubría la cara de Kagome y la miró directo a los ojos.

— ¿Sesshomaru Taisho, aceptas como esposa a Kagome Higurashi para amarla y respetarla por la eternidad?

—Acepto.

— ¿Kagome Higurashi, aceptas como esposo a Sesshomaru Taisho para amarlo y respetarlo por toda la eternidad?

—Acepto.

—Por el poder que me confiere la oscuridad, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Sesshomaru abrazó a Kagome por la cintura y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios. Los aplausos les resonaron en los oídos y entraron en compañía de todos al salón principal del palacio. El lugar estaba decorado maravillosamente. Inu-taisho, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru tenían un gusto impecable. Por eso eran tan atractivos. Kikyo se sentó en una mesa cerca de la más grande de todas que era para los recién casados.

—Me alegro de estar esta noche aquí –dijo Inu-taisho sosteniendo una copa de sangría—. Es un grato placer aceptarte Kagome, como miembro de nuestra familia. Desde ahora dejarán tu apellido y serás conocida como Kagome Taisho. Bienvenida.

—Muchas gracias.

La voz de Kagome estaba quebrándose por la emoción. Sesshomaru la abrazó y secó las líneas rojas que afloraban en sus ojos. _**Los vampiros lloran sangre. Eso es genial. **_

Inuyasha alejó a todos de la pista para dejarla libre. Una orquesta estaba ubicada a un lado del salón tocando una suave pero hermosa pieza musical. Kagome era muy buena para el baile. Tenía gracia y porte; todo lo que una dama debía poseer. La música se detuvo y los novios caminaron hasta su mesa tomados de la mano. Una chica de cabello castaño se acercó a los dos y agarró la mano de Kagome.

— ¡Sango! –gritó Kagome abrazándola—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

— ¿Crees que nos perderíamos tu boda? –preguntó abrazándola—. Kazuki vino conmigo –añadió en un susurro.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Junto a tu padre.

Kagome se alejó de Sango mientras que Sesshomaru la miraba.

—Mi nombre es Sango Tatsuyo –se presentó Sango—. Es un placer conocerte, Sesshomaru.

—El placer es todo mío.

Kagome estaba abrazada a un apuesto vampiro de diecinueve años, con largo cabello castaño que rozaba el suelo. Lo sostenía una larga cinta blanca. Tenía los ojos castaños también y llevaba dos pequeños cascabeles colgando de su cabello.

—Mi adorada amiga –dijo en inglés—. Han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos por última vez. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien –le respondió en el mismo idioma—. ¿Aprendiste japonés?

—Por supuesto –contestó en japonés con un acento inglés—. Quisiera conocer al hombre que me robó a mi mejor amiga.

—Ven conmigo.

Kazuki le sonrió a Kagome y la siguió por el salón. En la mesa, él y Sango sostenían una animada conversación sobre temas de política humana. Ambos estaban muy interesados en la forma en la que los reyes y reinas controlaban a sus súbditos. Un tema interesante y bastante complejo. Sesshomaru arrugó la frente al ver a Kagome en compañía de un hombre que no era él. Los presentó a ambos y se sentó junto a Sesshomaru.

—Me llevaré a Sango, Sesshomaru-sama –dijo Kazuki—. Cuando inicia una conversación sobre política, no hay quién la detenga. Kagome, espero verte en Inglaterra muy pronto cuando vayas a visitarnos.

—De eso nada –dijo Inu-taisho a espaldas de Kazuki—. Por petición de Sentaro y Sonomi, tú y Sango vivirán aquí junto con Kagome. Ella no conoce a muchas personas y no quiero que se aburra estando sola en el castillo todo el día.

—Muchas gracias Inu-taisho –dijo Kagome abrazándolo—. Ahora sí podré divertirme como lo hacía en Londres.

Sesshomaru sonrió ásperamente y miró de soslayo a Kagome. Le molestaba la presencia de Kazuki. Parecía que entre él y Kagome había una amistad, que fácilmente podría ser malinterpretada.

—Sus habitaciones están en el segundo piso –dijo Inu-taisho—. Kikyo les enseñará el camino.

Se alejó de ellos en compañía de Kazuki y Sango. Kagome estaba muy contenta por tenerlos junto a ella. Sesshomaru le agarró la mano y se acercó a su oído.

—Nosotros tenemos que ir a otro lugar…

Kagome se sonrojó y salió del salón junto con Sesshomaru. Arriba, en el largo pasillo que precedía a la habitación, la bulla del salón era solo un murmullo. Ambos caminaban sujetos de la mano sumidos en un profundo silencio. El corazón de Kagome latía desesperadamente mientras que se imaginaba lo que podría llegar a pasar en esa habitación. Sesshomaru abrió las puertas y apagó la luz.

Kagome ya no tenía el vestido encima ni la ropa que iba por debajo. Estaba completamente desnuda bajo las sábanas mientras que Sesshomaru la besaba apasionadamente. Entreabrió las piernas de su esposa pero ella se sentó de golpe, respirando agitadamente.

— ¿Y si…? –preguntó nerviosa

—He estado cuidándome… tranquila.

Sesshomaru volvió a besarla y se recostó sobre ella nuevamente. Enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Kagome tenía las mejillas encendidas y gemía levemente. Sesshomaru entreabrió sus piernas nuevamente y se abrió paso a través de ella. Rompió la barrera que le permitía hacerla suya, impresionado por encontrar a una vampiresa inmaculada.

La noche avanzaba. Ese par estaban realmente enamorados. No se habían detenido en varias horas. Kagome cayó rendida y Sesshomaru Igual. Ambos respiraban agitadamente pero estaban contentos. _**Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo que el destino les había preparado desde aquel día. **_

El amanecer mágico llegó. Kagome se había escabullido de la cama y después de arreglarse había bajado al comedor dejando a Sesshomaru dormido en la habitación. Sango, Kazuki y Kagome estaban sentados en el comedor hablando en inglés para entenderse mejor. Inu-taisho e Izayoi también estaban ahí, pero conversando en japonés con Inuyasha y Kikyo.

—Te veías hermosa, Kagome –dijo Kazuki—. Nunca creí que te vería vestida de blanco.

—Ni yo –dijo Sango—. ¿Eres feliz?

—Completamente.

Kagome sonrió y terminó de comer. Los tres salieron al jardín. Unos cuantos minutos después Sesshomaru estaba desayunando abajo, con el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesto por que Kagome lo había dejado allá arriba sin avisarle. Cuando acabó de comer salió al jardín. Sango estaba en la rama de un árbol mientras que Kazuki y Kagome hechizaban unas cuantas flores haciéndolas cambiar de color. Kagome se puso de pie y besó a Sesshomaru.

—Siento haberte dejado solo –había leído sus pensamientos—. ¿Me perdonas?

—Sí…

Sesshomaru miró a Kazuki fríamente, pero este le devolvió una cálida sonrisa. Naturalmente Kazuki estaba incomodado con la presencia de Sesshomaru, tanto como él. Ambos peleaban por la misma mujer, aunque Kazuki lo hacía en secreto. Nunca le había confesado sus sentimientos a Kagome, y ahora había perdido la oportunidad.

—Sango –dijo Kazuki—. Acompáñame adentro. Debo enviar una carta a Londres. Mi hermana ha de estar muy preocupada por que no he regresado.

—Claro.

Sango se bajó del árbol, le sonrió a Kagome y entró después de Kazuki.

— ¿Tanto te molesta su presencia? –preguntó Kagome

¡Diablos! Había olvidado cerrar su mente.

—No, para nada.

Sesshomaru arrugó la frente y entró al palacio. Kagome se quedó de pie en jardín contemplando a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa. Eran celos y eso le gustaba. Mientras, a kilómetros de distancia, una bella vampiresa de provocativo cuerpo, mirada altanera de color azul y largo cabello rubio, conversaba con su mejor y más querida amiga de todo el mundo, Kagura Ayanami.

— ¿Supiste lo que pasó? –Preguntó Kagura a la rubia—. Heaven, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí. Dime, que pasó.

Kagura respiró profundo y miró a Heaven directo a los ojos.

—Sesshomaru Taisho se casó ayer –dijo Kagura rápidamente mientras miraba como la dulce expresión de Heaven se tornaba dura y fría

— ¿Con quién? –preguntó secamente—. ¡Dímelo!

—Con tu prima, Kagome Higurashi.

Heaven se levantó de golpe al escuchar ese nombre y rompió el espejo donde se contemplaba con el puño. Detestaba a Kagome sobre todas las cosas. Ella siempre conseguía lo que quería y superaba a los demás de manera natural. Heaven era hipócrita. Fingía quererla para llegar a las cosas que quería conseguir, y esta vez haría lo mismo. Sesshomaru iba a ser para ella y si debía eliminar a su primita del camino de manera definitiva, no dudaría en hacerlo.

—Haz que nos preparen un barco a Tokio –dijo Heaven—. Nos vamos a hacer una visita familiar.

— ¡Pero Heaven! –replicó Kagura

—Pero nada –gruñó la rubia—. Sesshomaru fue mío una vez y lo será de nuevo. ¡Apresúrate!

Kagura salió corriendo del salón y corrió al muelle. La bandera de Francia ondeaba en el estandarte del reino de la oscuridad. Ese mágico mundo donde habitaban los vampiros era como el de los humanos, pero separados por una brecha imaginaria. Eran como dos mundos dentro de uno. _**Maravilloso ¿No es cierto? Ahora regresaremos a Japón. **_

Kagome estaba sentada en el escritorio de la habitación con su diario abierto. Tenía la pluma en la mano y la remojó en el tintero.

"_¡Por fin mi sueño se ha hecho realidad! Estoy casada con Sesshomaru. En tres días me enamoré perdidamente de él. Por arte de magia digo yo, pero no me importa. Mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien. La primera noche que pasé con él fue maravillosa. Descubrí que más allá del vano placer hay algo más. Un placer más deseable, repleto de amor y comprensión. Algo ridículo pero fue maravilloso. Después de todo sólo tengo dieciocho años y nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre antes. Debo decir que quisiera que esa noche se repitiera por siempre y cada vez fuese más larga. Creo que me he obsesionado pero otra vez no me importa. Todo lo que quiero es estar con él. ¿Es eso un pecado acaso? _

Kagome escribió la fecha en el borde inferior de la hoja 13 de octubre, 1645 y cerró su diario. Lo guardó nuevamente en su bolso de mano y se acostó en la cama para descansar un poco. Se sentía realmente fatigada y quería dormir. Abajo, Inuyasha había recibido a un visitante. Un apuesto vampiro de ojos color zafiro, cabello negro recogido en una pequeña coleta y de preciosa sonrisa. Miroku Takenou.

—Ven conmigo, Miroku –dijo Inuyasha llevando a su amigo al comedor—. Quiero presentarte a dos nuevos habitantes del castillo. El Kazuki Fuuchoin y ella es la preciosa Sango Tatsuyo.

Ambos respondieron con la cabeza al momento de la presentación. Miroku estrechó la mano de Kazuki y besó la de Sango, deteniéndose por in ligero momento en sus ojos castaños. Sango se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada. Miroku sonrió ante tal acción y miró a Inuyasha.

—Quiero conocer a la pobre muchacha que se casó con tu hermano –dijo Miroku—. Que triste destino le espera junto a Sesshomaru.

—No seas tan dramático Miroku –dijo el aludido entrando en el comedor—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, gracias a mis habilidades para lo negocios –dijo Miroku—. Los humanos son tan ingenuos. Me agradan.

—Kagome, mi esposa, está arriba –dijo Sesshomaru—. ¿Podrías ir por ella Sango?

—Claro que no –intervino Miroku—. Esta bella dama no se moverá de aquí. Ve tú Kazuki, por favor.

—Con mucho gusto.

Le sonrió retadoramente a Sesshomaru y subió a buen paso por la escalera en "T". Miroku miró a Sango y le guiñó un ojo.

—Espero que sea hermosa –dijo Miroku

—Y lo es –contestó Inuyasha

Kazuki llamó a la puerta. La adormilada voz de Kagome le permitió pasar. Kazuki se sentó junto a ella y sujetó su mano.

—No sabía que estabas dormida –dijo Kazuki—. Lo siento.

—No le preocupes –dijo Kagome—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Sesshomaru quiere que bajes. Van a presentarte a alguien.

Kagome estaba intrigada. Bajó las escaleras y entró al comedor. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Miroku. Corrió a abrazarlo.

— ¡Miroku! –Gritó bajito mientras le llenaba la cara de besos—. Han pasado muchos años.

—Lo mismo digo, mi querida mariposa –dijo Miroku sujetando a Kagome por la cintura—. ¡Pero si te has casado con mi hermosa compañera de esgrima Sesshomaru! Kagome y yo nos conocemos desde niños, pero nuestra amistad siempre ha estado en secreto.

—Nuestras familias se odian –siguió Kagome—. ¿Cómo es que los conoces?

—Miroku y yo nos conocimos hace diez años en mi primer viaje a la India –intervino Inuyasha—. Nos conocimos allí, siendo solo unos niños y formamos una gran y fuerte amistad.

—Me contaste de se viaje –dijo Kagome—. Pero olvidaste mencionar a las personas que conociste allí.

Sesshomaru, Sango y Kazuki estaban confundidos. Ninguno conocía nada acerca de esa amistad. Inuyasha, Kagome y Miroku estaban unidos por una larga relación de más de diez años. ¿Quién lo diría? Kagome tenía más cosas en común con el resto del mundo que con su mismo esposo.

—Me parece delicioso que estés aquí, Miroku –dijo Kagome—. Para celebrarlo debemos ir a cazar a nuestro estilo en el mundo de los humanos.

— ¿A su estilo? –preguntaron los otros al mismo tiempo

—Sí –respondió Miroku—. Kagome y yo somos fanáticos de la esgrima, y nuestra sangre preferida es la sangre de la realeza. Participamos en concursos que realizan todos lo días en el palacio y asesinamos a los ganadores. No se si aquí en Japón sea la misma costumbre.

—Si la hay –dijo Inu-taisho entrando al comedor—. Esta noche habrá un concurso de esgrima. ¿Por qué no vais ambos?

—Claro que si, su Majestad.

—Sesshomaru –dijo Inu-taisho—. Ven conmigo.

Padre e hijo salieron del comedor. Se quedaron de pie en el lúgubre vestíbulo iluminado levemente por unas lámparas de aceite que estaban empotradas en la pared.

—Mañana tu yo partiéremos para Escocia –dijo Inu-taisho—. Debemos ir en un acto de diplomacia al que hemos sido invitados. No puedes negarte a venir. Me lo prometiste hace ocho meses.

—Lo se padre –dijo Sesshomaru—. Pediré que empaquen mis cosas.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a la cocina a buscar a una sirvienta, mientras, Kagome, Miroku e Inuyasha conversaban de lo lindo. Kazuki y Sango participaban también haciendo referencias a cosas que conocían.

Heaven y Kagura estaban montadas en un enorme barco que las llevaría a Japón. El viaje tomaría casi tres meses, pero a la rubia no le importaba. Lo más esencial era llegar allá y quedarse con Sesshomaru a como de lugar.

— ¿Por qué gastas tu energía en esto? –preguntó Kagura mientras contemplaba el mar arremolinarse en la base del barco—. Sesshomaru ya está casado. No creo que puedas hacer mucho.

—Kagome es hermosa –dijo Heaven—. Pero yo lo soy más. Sesshomaru siente una debilidad mortal hacia las mujeres bellas y aprovecharé eso para quedármelo. Kagome siempre tuvo todo lo que yo quise, aunque esta vez será diferente. La mandaré a un hueco del que no podrá salir jamás.

—Bueno, lo que ti digas. Si el te manda a volar como la última vez será tu culpa –dijo Kagura con tono resignado—. Yo iré junto con Inuyasha y con Kikyo. Aunque tu seas mala, yo no tengo por que arruinarle la vida a alguien inocente. Kagome me agrada. Nos conocimos en Viena. Creo que nunca te lo conté.

Kagura miró a Heaven un momento y bajó a los camarotes. Ella no era tan perversa como su mejor amiga, pero también se llevaba algo de reputación propia. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró por la ventana como la espuma de mar salpicaba fuera del agua.

A la mañana siguiente Sesshomaru estaba montado en un carruaje que lo llevaría hasta el muelle, donde tomaría un barco que a su vez lo llevaría hasta Escocia. Kagome lo despidió desde la puerta, y con algo de tristeza entró al palacio junto con Sango y Kazuki. Izayoi estaba también algo triste pero no se le notaba mucho.

—Siento no haber ido contigo al concurso de esgrima, Miroku –dijo Kagome—. Hoy en la noche habrá otro, por lo que tengo entendido.

—Y esta vez, iremos junto con tu bella amiga Sango –la miró- con ti gentil amigo Kazuki y con Inuyasha –dijo Miroku de forma teatral—. Les enseñaremos el verdadero arte des asesinato. Espero que no hayas perdido tus toques.

—Eso jamás.

Kagome sonrió y se sintió un poco más animada. Ella y Sango subieron las escaleras mientras que Miroku, Kazuki e Inuyasha salían al jardín.

—Mi amigo ingles –dijo Miroku a Kazuki—. ¿Alguna vez has probado un arco?

—No lo sé –dijo Kazuki preparando una flecha—. ¿Qué te dice esto?

La flecha dio directo en el blanco. Inuyasha se quedó boquiabierto al igual que Miroku. Kazuki era un muchacho misterioso, bastante atrayente y realmente apuesto. La naturaleza de los vampiros era amar a cualquiera, sin importas género o procedencia. Miroku se sentía realmente maravillado por el chico de cabello castaño. Le gustaba su compañía, un poquito más que la de Inuyasha.

—Ahora tú, Inuyasha –dijo Kazuki—. Demuéstrame que los príncipes japoneses no son unos inútiles como cuentan los marineros por ahí.

Inuyasha sonrió y disparó. Otro tiro que dio en el blanco. Miroku fue el último. Exageró cada movimiento pero de igual manera la flecha cayó en el punto exacto. Los tres eran muy habilidosos. Kagome y Sango los aplaudieron.

—Tienen grandes habilidades muchachos, pero… –dijo Kagome con tono misterioso mientras sacaba dos largas y filosas espadas de atrás de su espalda—. ¿Qué tan hábiles son para una pelea de espadas?

Inuyasha le sonrió y agarró una de las espadas. Se alejaron de la zona de blancos para pasar a una parte más amplia del jardín, donde había suficiente espacio para pelear. Izayoi y Kikyo los miraban desde la ventana. Kikyo era dos años mayos a Inuyasha pero parecía de su misma edad. No disfrutaba mucho de las actividades al aire libre pero le encantaba ver a Inuyasha divertirse con los demás. No tenía ningún temor ni sentía celos. Le tenía una plena confianza que iba más allá del entendimiento.

Kagome e Inuyasha tenían las espadas cruzadas y una mano en la espalda. Era una regla esencial, para hacer más justa la pelea. La chica de cabello azabache sonreía con suficiencia mientras que su contrincante tenía la cara relajada y serena. Kazuki dio la señal de comienzo y ese par empezaron a pelear. Inuyasha era bueno, pero no podía superar a Kagome. Después de unos cortos diez minutos, Inuyasha estaba desarmado y acorralado entre la punta de la espada que le rozaba el cuello y un árbol que le impedía escapar. Kagome soltó la empuñadura y se declaró oficialmente ganadora del combate.

—Lo haces bien para ser un principiante –dijo Kagome—. Debes practicar más.

—Espero que me enseñes –dijo Inuyasha—. Eres una vampiresa habilidosa. Nunca lo hubiera creído.

—Eso es por que nunca te había ganado una mujer.

Kagome se echó a reír mientras se apoyaba en Kazuki. Todos los que estaban ahí no pasaban los veinte años. Criaturas de las sombras en la llamada flor de la juventud. Bellos y llenos de _vida_. Entraron al palacio para ir a comer. Izayoi y Kikyo ya estaban en el comedor esperando.

Sesshomaru contemplaba la costa con nostalgia. Tenía un extraño presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría, pero no parecía que tal acontecimiento se sucediera pronto. Miró al mar y regresó la vista a la costa. Era una fina línea sobre el horizonte, alejándose cada vez más mientras el viento arrastraba al barco gracias a las velas.

—Regresaremos en un mes, hijo –dijo Inu-taisho—. Ella estará bien. Quedó en buenas manos.

—Lo se padre, pero de igual manera temo por ella –dijo Sesshomaru—. ¿Alguna vez has tenido un mal presentimiento acerca de mamá?

—Sólo una vez.

Inu-taisho arrugó la frente intentando recordar.

—Me había marchado a Viena esa mañana. Tú aún no nacías. Izayoi no quería que me fuera por que posiblemente te diera a luz antes de que yo regresara –dijo Inu-taisho—. De todas maneras decidía irme, pero cada vez que levantaba la cabeza hacía el horizonte, una sensación de que algo no andaba bien me invadía. Resulta que cuando regresé, se había liberado una guerra civil entre los vampiros. Atacaron el castillo en señal de protesta y tu madre estaba gravemente herida. Me arrepentí de haberme marchado pero me alegraba a la vez de que tú y ella estuviesen bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada. Gracias, padre.

Sesshomaru levantó la vista al horizonte y volvió a sentir esa extraña corriente eléctrica que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca. Sacudió la cabeza y bajó a los camarotes. Quería dormir un poco.

El anochecer llegó pronto. Kikyo y Kagome conversaban en el balcón de la habitación de Inuyasha, mientras que él, Miroku, Kazuki y Sango practicaban con el arco a la luz de las antorchas. Sango jamás había usado un arco, así que Miroku se ofreció voluntariamente a enseñarle.

—Se divierten –dijo Kikyo seriamente—. No me gusta mucho salir, como te habrás dado cuenta.

—Sí –dijo Kagome—. Pero eso no tiene nada de malo. Esa es tu forma de ser, y a Inuyasha parece encantarle. Me fascina la manera en la que te mira.

—Eso es cierto –dijo Kikyo sonriente—. De lo que más me alegro de haberme casado con Inuyasha, es que él me ama tal y como soy. Al igual que Sesshomaru a ti.

Kagome sonrió.

—También es cierto, pero es algo celoso.

—Es normal –dijo Kikyo—. Eres su esposa y él es el príncipe mayor. El heredero al trono de Japón. Me parece que está en todo su derecho. Sólo quiere protegerte.

—Lo sé, y no me molesta.

Se quedaron contemplando a los demás, quienes se divertían abajo. Inuyasha levantó la mirada y le guiñó un ojo a Kikyo. Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada para que Kagome no la viera, pero de igual manera lo notó.

—No está mal sonrojarse –dijo Kagome riendo un poco—. A mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo. Me sonrojo demasiado cada vez que Sesshomaru me demuestra algo de cariño. No debes avergonzarte.

—Es que aún no me acostumbro –dijo Kikyo—. Ningún hombre antes había hecho algo como eso. Soy demasiado tranquila, y hasta cierto punto fría, pero a él no le importa.

—Ni tampoco tiene que importarle. Él te ama por que te considera especial, si no ¿por qué haría lo que hizo? ¿No te parece?

Kikyo miró a Kagome y le sonrió, luego miró a Inuyasha y le sonrió tímidamente. Ambas se quedaron mirando la luna. Esa noche estaba especialmente mágica, digna de ser contemplada. Era algo así como la calma antes de la tormenta.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquí está el tercer capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, y aunque no son muchos no me desanimaré. La historia se pone cada vez mejor y negarlo es imposible. _

_**Advertencia: **__Este capítulo contiene –lime-_

_Inuyasha y demás son pertenecientes a: Rumiko Takashi._

**Capítulo Tres:**

Kagome lucía bellísima. Llevaba un exuberante vestido color verde botella que le descubría la espalda y el nacimiento de su busto. Sostenía una pesada capa de gamuza del mismo color con una mano, y con la otra un baúl grande. Kazuki bajó las escaleras de dos en dos para ayudarla.

—Te ves hermosa –le susurró al oído

Kagome se estremeció. Nunca le había gustado que le hablaran de tan cerca, pero Kazuki no lo sabía. Le sonrió y miró para todos lados.

— ¿Y Sango?

—Bajará con Miroku –dijo Kazuki—. Esos dos se han hecho muy amigos.

— ¿Tu crees que…? –preguntó Kagome

—No lo dudes –intervino Inuyasha. Él y Kazuki lucían trajes simples pero llamativos al mismo tiempo. Ya tenían las capas de viaje cerradas al cuello—. Estás bellísima.

—Gracias Inuyasha.

De pronto, un baúl igual al de Kagome bajó rodando las escaleras. Sango reía a mandíbula caída mientras que Miroku contaba sus bromas más graciosas. Una vez abajo, la muchacha recuperó la compostura y miró a Kagome.

— ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Sango. Aún no tenía claro el plan de salida

—Les enseñaremos –dijo Miroku—. Cual es la manera correcta de beber la sangre humana.

Kagome se cerró la capa de viaje y salió junto con los demás al jardín. Todos mordieron su dedo índice y lo levantaron al aire. Una ráfaga de viento los envolvió y los hizo aparecer sobre una bella planicie de pasto verde repleta de flores. Miroku se asió la capa con fuerza y guió a sus compañeros hasta la entrada del palacio feudal. El portero pidió las invitaciones y él muy amablemente se las estregó. Todos sonrieron de manera disimulada para ocultar sus resplandecientes colmillos blancos

Una vez dentro ocuparon sus lugares.

— ¿Cuándo nos toca? –preguntó Kagome a Miroku

—Después de ellos.

Ambos se levantaron cargando sus baúles y, acompañados por un guardia cada uno, los llevaron hasta unas habitaciones donde podían cambiarse. Kagome se cerró el traje y se puso el protector para la cara. Guardó su vestido en el baúl y salió para encontrarse con Miroku. Tomaron asiento y esperaron su turno.

—Ahora, tenemos a una retadora inglesa –dijo el anunciador—. Demos la bienvenida a Kagome Higurashi.

Los aplausos resonaron por todo el salón, mientras Kagome sonreía a través de la malla negra que le cubría el rostro.

—Su contrincante es el príncipe de la región, Kamus Uchiha.

Otra vez la audiencia prorrumpió en aplausos. Kamus era un príncipe apuesto y su cuello se veía propenso a una mordida, pero no podían matarlo. Causarían problemas en el mundo humano y lo que ellos más querían era pasar desapercibidos.

Con el disparo de un mosquete, el combate comenzó. El principito era diestro, pero de igual manera, ningún humano podía vencer a la astucia y habilidad de un vampiro. Kagome le ganó limpiamente. Después, llegó el turno para Miroku. Él también ganó su combate en poco tiempo. Ambos ganaron el concurso de la noche como mejores luchadores. Regresaron a las habitaciones para cambiarse y fueron al salón del castillo para la celebración.

—Me han dejado impresionados –dijo Inuyasha—. Pasan como humanos. Han sido bastante convincentes.

—Es practica, mi querido amigo –dijo Miroku bebiendo un sorbo de vino—. Amo las cosechas de esta época. Son las más dulces del año.

Un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes ojeaba a Kagome insistentemente. Ella le sonrió y se volteó hacia Miroku. Los dos habían conseguido una presa. (Miroku, una muchacha de casi dieciséis años que le pelaba hasta la última muela). Inuyasha siguió a Kagome con sigilo y Sango hizo lo mismo con Miroku. Estaban ansiosos por verlos en acción.

Kagome le guiñó un ojo al muchacho y salió al desierto jardín. Él se sintió incitado a seguirla y una vez afuera enroscó sus brazos en la fina cintura de la vampiresa. Ella se volteó y seduciéndolo con la mirada lo besó despacio. Dejó que él saboreara su cuello y luego, casi en una fracción de segundo, le clavó los colmillos en la vena más gruesa. Vio los recuerdos del muchacho disolverse en su sangre. Se detuvo al mismo tiempo que su corazón. Kagome no había derramado una gota. Era una cazadora experta.

—Cierra la boca –le dijo a Inuyasha mientras pasaba por su lado.

Miroku se divertía con su presa. La besaba despacio, mientras la tenía arrimada a un árbol. Sango sentía celos de esa muchacha, pero sabía que era una manera de alimentarse. Abrió su boca y con delicadeza comenzó a beber su sangre. La chica suspiró y cayó de costado, en posición fetal, acabando de morir. Miroku miró a Sango y le ofreció su brazo para regresar al salón.

Dos vampiros expertos se habían llevado un buen banquete. Sango e Inuyasha intercambiaron experiencias, y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que tenían que mejorar. Kazuki por su parte se había quedado en el salón, conversando con unas ancianas que le coqueteaban de manera indiscreta. Kazuki sólo les sonreía. Al ver a Kagome se alejó de las señoras y la besó en la mejilla.

—Por el color de tu piel puedo decir que bebiste sangre joven –dijo Kazuki—. Buena elección. Los vi salir.

—Me he divertido de lo lindo –dijo Kagome—, pero es hora de regresar.

Fue por su baúl y salió del castillo. Los demás la siguieron a los pocos minutos. Nuevamente mordieron su dedo índice y reaparecieron en el castillo.

Sesshomaru estaba sentado frente a una docena de ancianos que discutían temas de diplomacia. Su padre y el rey de Escocia eran los más jóvenes del lugar. Después de todo, hablaban con vampiros que llevaban viviendo más de un siglo. Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. Quería estar junto con Kagome. La extrañaba. Alguien posó una mano sobre su hombro. Levantó la mirada. Un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes lo miraba sonriente. Se sentó a su lado y lo miró.

—Han pasado muchos años, Sesshomaru-kun -dijo el muchacho—. Te he extrañado como no tienes idea.

—Lo mismo te digo, Konohamaru –dijo Sesshomaru acariciando el terso rostro del chico—. ¿Y Anabella?

—Por ahí –contestó tranquilamente—. Se divierte estando entre hombres. Mi padre le ha apodado: prostituta barata. Eso es amor de familia.

—Sí. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Absolutamente nada. Vine con mi abuelo. Francamente estoy aburrido –dijo Konohamaru—. ¿Quieres pasear por el jardín?

—Lo que sea por salir de aquí.

Ambos salieron del salón de reuniones y se encaminaron al patio vacío. La luna brillaba mágicamente suspensa en el manto negro de la noche. Sesshomaru la miró, recordando su primera noche con Kagome. Se estremeció y miró al suelo.

—Me han llegado rumores –dijo Konohamaru sonriendo discretamente—. Me has traicionado con una vampiresa, mi querido Sesshomaru.

—No lo tomes así –dijo Sesshomaru acercándose a él—. Sabes que jamás te traicionaría. Sólo que ella es bella y la amo. Además, la mayor facultad de un vampiro es tener un corazón enorme para amar sin mesura a quién sea. En otras palabras, siempre estarás en mi corazón.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar. Y dime, ¿Tiene el alma manchada o es una debilucha?

—Es mucho más fuerte de lo que creí –dijo Sesshomaru—. Kagome Higurashi. Se que has escuchado hablar de ella.

—Es familia mía Sesshomaru –dijo Konohamaru—. Soy su tío. Ella y yo no tenemos mucha diferencia de edad. Dieciocho y veinte. Quisiera poder ver a mi sobrina, si su esposo me lo permite.

—Cuando regresemos a Japón, puedes venir conmigo –dijo Sesshomaru con hastío. Kagome era famosa en todos lados. Su familia y amistades se extendían más allá de las fronteras inglesas. Él se volvería tan famoso como ella, por ser su marido. ¿Quién lo diría?—. Estoy seguro de que se alegrará de verte. Por cierto, ¿Tu conoces algo acerca de un tal Miroku Takenou?-. No podía decir que lo conocía.

—Si. El mejor amigo de la infancia de Kagome, antes de Kazuki. Conozco muchas cosas sobre Kagome. Cosas que tú nunca podrías imaginar conocer. Ella es muy conocida alrededor del mundo. La familia Higurashi ha construido un imperio con sangre, y es por eso que la mayoría de este planeta, es su enemigo. Debes cuidarla Sesshomaru, o alguien podría acabar con ella.

Konohamaru lo miró de reojo y entró al castillo con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda. Kagome se había unido con un potente prospecto, además, ella ya era famosa. La vampiresa más codiciada de los cinco continentes, casada con el príncipe más apuesto. Esa una combinación perfecta y explosiva, pero un blanco fácil para el sufrimiento. ¿Aguantarán? Se preguntó Konohamaru mirando a Sesshomaru.

Heaven contemplaba la luna. Su cabello se sacudía suavemente con la brisa. Tenía un catalejo entre las manos. No le gustaban los barcos.

—Todo por él –susurró bajando la mirada—. No tienes idea del error que has cometido Kagome. Eres una vampiresa conocida en todo el reino de la oscuridad. En algunos lugares por tu belleza, en otros por tus habilidades, pero nunca serás tan conocida como yo, cuando te quite a Sesshomaru.

—Ni siquiera en la noche puedes dejar de maldecirla –Kagura llevaba puesto un vestido ligero, para dormir—. Ya ven a acostarte. Es casi media noche.

—Iré en un segundo –dijo Heaven—. Quiero pensar un poco más.

Kagura frunció los labios y fue a los camarotes. Se sentó de golpe en su cama y abrió un libro. Heaven era bastante pesada pero decidida. Nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de opinión.

La mañana llegó. Sango estaba esperando a Kagome afuera de su habitación.

— ¡Sal ya!

Se escuchó un estruendo tras la puerta y Kagome salió. Tenía puesto un vestido color negro, ceñido hasta la cadera con la falda bombacha. Le sonrió a su amiga, y ambas bajaron al comedor para desayunar. Todos las esperaban abajo.

—Buenos días –dijo Kagome—. Siento la demora. Dormí demás.

—No hay problema, querida –dijo Izayoi. Tocó una pequeña campana y tres sirvientas salieron a servir el desayuno—. Inu-taisho envió una carta ayer. Estarán de vuelta en noviembre.

—Que alegría –dijo Kagome—. No faltan muchos días.

Izayoi sonrió y comenzó a comer. Los demás la imitaron.

—Anoche nos la pasamos bien, ¿O no? –Preguntó Miroku—. Señora Izayoi, debo decirle que usted y su esposo escogieron a la mejor vampiresa para ser la esposa del heredero. Tienen buen ojo para estas cosas.

—Miroku –dijo Kagome sonrojada—. No digas esas cosas.

—Bueno… es muy famosa en todo el mundo. Conocida hasta en los polos. No podíamos dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

— ¿Por qué eres famosa? –preguntó Inuyasha. El jamás había escuchado hablar de Kagome hasta que su hermano le contó que se casaría con ella—. Dime.

Kagome suspiró y dejó los cubiertos en el plato.

—Gracias a mi padre, la familia Higurashi ha expandido sus horizontes en lo que respecta al árbol genealógico –explicó Kagome. Parecía que no le gustaba hablar de ello—. Si vas a Escocia o a cualquier parte del mundo, encontrarás a un legado que lleva mi apellido. Y me creen famosa por que soy hija única. La mujer que mantendrá vivo el reinado.

—Es una gran responsabilidad –dijo Kazuki—. Yo vivía con ella en Londres.

Kazuki miró a Kagome y comprendió su expresión. Dejaron de hablar de ese tema. Al terminar el desayuno. Inuyasha y Kikyo se fueron del castillo junto con Izayoi, Sango y Miroku. Kazuki y Kagome se quedaron solos.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? –preguntó Kagome

—No lo sé…

Entraron al castillo y se sentaron en la sala de estar a tomar café. No encontraban algo más divertido que hacer, hasta que a Kagome se le ocurrió algo.

—Vamos a pintar –dijo Kagome—. Traje un lienzo, pintura y pinceles. Sabía que algún rato iba a necesitarlos. Acompáñame.

Le sujetó la mano y lo llevó escaleras arriba hasta un armario en el pasillo del tercer piso. Sacaron todo y lo llevaron al jardín. Se colocaron unos trajes encima de sus ropas para protegerlas de la pintura.

—Parte el lienzo en dos –dijo Kazuki—. Así yo pintaré algo, y tú también.

Lo partió y le entregó la mitad.

Sango y Miroku estaban paseando junto a la orilla del mar. Estaban separados por casi un palmo. El silencio era notorio, así como los nervios de Sango.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi petición, princesa –dijo Miroku sonriendo—. No estés nerviosa.

—Es que…

—Vamos, sonríe para mí.

Sango miró al suelo con las mejillas encendidas y levantó la cara despacio. Cerró los ojos un momento y sonrió para Miroku. El quedó encantado con su sonrisa. Le atraía la mejor amiga de su mejor amiga. Gran coincidencia.

—Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué –dijo Sango—. Me encanta este lugar. Una vez, hace ocho años, vine con mis padres a Japón. Nos pasamos días en esta playa, durmiendo en el barco y jugando afuera en las mañanas. Esos días no voy a olvidarlos nunca. Son el único recordatorio que tengo de ellos.

— ¿Qué les sucedió? –preguntó. Aunque era obvio.

—Murieron –susurró Sango—. Estuvieron en el mundo de los humanos más tiempo de lo debido y la luz del sol los volvió polvo. Me siento triste al saber que ya no están más conmigo, pero de todas maneras, si no hubiese pasado nada de eso, tal vez jamás hubiese conocido a Kagome.

Miroku la abrazó. Sango se sonrojó, mientras que su corazón latía desesperadamente. Le correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron así unos momentos, luego, continuaron caminando.

Izayoi, Kikyo e Inuyasha estaban visitando una tienda de vestidos. Inuyasha estaba sentado en un mullido sillón, mientras las damas revisaban perchero tras perchero escogiendo ropa.

—Hay que llevarle vestidos a Kagome –dijo Kikyo—. Es de mi talla, y tiene más o menos mis gustos. Buscaré algunos para ella.

—Me parece bien.

Izayoi la vio adentrarse en la tienda y corrió a sentarse junto a su hijo.

—Es una hermosa muchacha –dijo Izayoi—. Me alegro que te casaras con ella.

—Fuimos amigos desde la infancia madre –dijo Inuyasha, algo sonrojado—. Es natural que nos llevemos bien, además, la amo.

—Yo lo sé. De eso no cabe duda.

Kikyo levantó una mano entre los percheros llamando a Izayoi.

—Voy a ver que ha encontrado. Estoy segura de que a Kagome le encantará el regalo.

—Kagome –susurró Inuyasha mientras miraba a su madre alejarse—. ¡Cierto!

Salió de la tienda y agarró una rosa del arriate de flores que estaba bajo la ventana. Volvió a entrar y se acomodó en el sillón, escudriñando la flor con atención. Concentró su mente en un color y pasó la mano sobre los pétalos. Estos cambiaron de color de inmediato.

Kikyo pagó los vestidos que llevaban. Se necesitó un carruaje a parte para llevarlos.

—Toma –le dijo Inuyasha—. Es para ti.

Kikyo agarró la rosa de color lila y besó a Inuyasha. Ambos se miraron y salieron de la tienda para regresar al palacio.

Kagome estaba por terminar su cuadro, al igual que Kazuki. Dejaron que los últimos toques de pintura se secaran y cubrieron los cuadros, para que no pudieran mirar sus trabajos.

— ¿Quién va primero? –preguntó Kagome

—Las damas –dijo Kazuki

Kagome sonrió y descubrió su cuadro. Era hermoso. Un precioso paisaje de un jardín del tamaño de una catedral, cubierto por un techo de grabados góticos. Una mujer lloraba sangre en la primera fila, mientras contemplaba una fotografía ennegrecida por el tiempo. Kagome contempló su obra de arte por unos segundos y luego miró a Kazuki.

—Te toca.

Quitó la manta que la cubría y dejó al descubierto un cuadro bellísimo. Era un retrato de Kagome, con el fondo gris. En la pintura llevaba un precioso vestido rojo, adornado en el escote con una esmeralda. Tenía el cabello suelo y los labios pintados, mientras que entre las manos, sostenía una copa y un abanico.

—Es precioso –dijo Kagome—. ¿Puedo conservarlo?

—Lo hice para ti.

—Entonces, tu te quedarás con el mío y yo con el tuyo. ¿Trato?

—Trato.

Entraron al castillo cargando los cuadros del otro. Adentro, los sirvientes llevaban los vestidos de Kagome a su habitación.

—Hola kikyo –dijo Kagome llamando a una sirvienta—. Lleva estos dos cuadros al armario del pasillo del tercer piso, por favor.

—Si señora.

—Kagome –la llamó Kikyo—. Vamos a tu habitación. Izayoi y yo te hemos comprado unos vestidos que queremos que te pruebes.

Kagome sonrió y subió justo a Kikyo…

"_Los días pasan. Mañana llega. Ya quiero verlo." _

**Noviembre, en el palacio: **

Kagome lo abrazó por la espalda, mientras finas lágrimas rojizas rodaban por sus mejillas. Sesshomaru se volteó y la estrujó contra la pared. Bajó sus manos hasta la fina cadera de Kagome y la besó despacio y profundo. Kazuki estaba mirando, manteniendo su presencia oculta. Lo odiaba. Quería que Sesshomaru desapareciera, pero sabía que si eso sucedía, Kagome nunca más podría ser feliz. Suspiró y se alejó caminando.

—Te extrañé –susurró Kagome—. Me hacías falta.

Sesshomaru volvió a besarla y la llevó cargada a la habitación. Kagome se soltó el cabello y el broche del corsé. Quería hacerlo de nuevo. Ambos se lanzaron sobre la cama mientras que sus ropas rodaban por sus cuerpos detenidas sólo por el suelo. Kagome se alejó un poco de él y dejó que admirara cada centímetro de su figura.

—Hazme tuya…

No tardó en aceptar su petición. La empujó y cayó en la cama. Se deleitó besando todo su cuerpo hasta el momento de poseerla nuevamente. Lo hizo despacio para que recordara ese momento de una manera especial. Sus sombras se volvieron una.

Abajo, en el salón, había llegado una carta dirigida a Sesshomaru. Izayoi decidido esperar unas horas para dársela. Suponía lo que estaba haciendo allá arriba.

La noche llegó. Kagome y Sesshomaru bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano hasta el comedor. La carta estaba junto a su plato. El sobre estaba abierto. La cara de sus padres y la de su hermano, lo preocupó.

— ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sesshomaru tomando la carta. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente—. ¿Quién envió esto?

—Sólo léela… reconocerás la letra.

Sacó un papel de color lila del sobre. Olía a jazmín. Mientras leía la carta, su piel y su expresión cambiaron. Se puso más pálido y tenía la mirada desenfocada. Vendría. Ella vendría.

— ¡No puede ser!

Se sentó despacio en su silla. Kagome había alcanzado a leer la última frase: "Llegaré el primero de Diciembre" No tenía ni la más remota idea de por que todos (su familia) estaban tan preocupados. Miró a Sesshomaru y entrelazó sus dedos. Sus manos temblaban. Kagome hizo las cuentas. Para el primero de Diciembre faltaban tres días.

— ¿Qué haremos? –Preguntó Inuyasha, tragando saliva—. ¿Qué piensas hermano?

—No lo sé.

Miró de reojo a Kagome, quién estaba confundida. Sango, Kazuki y Miroku tenían el mismo rostro.

—Mañana lo discutiré –dijo—. No quiero comer.

Salió del comedor y dejó a Kagome sentada allí, con la curiosidad a flore de piel. Miró a Izayoi pero no obtuvo nada, repitió con Inu-taisho, y tampoco. Inuyasha y Kikyo no ayudaron mucho. Frunció el ceño, agarró a Kazuki por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacó a rastras del comedor, con Sango y Miroku pisándoles los talones.

—Me ocultan algo –susurró Kagome dando vueltas en el vestíbulo—. Pero, en tres días sabré quién viene, y por qué tiene a Sesshomaru así.

—Tranquila amiga. Son sólo tres días.

—Sí. Tres días….


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro: **

Algo no andaba bien esa mañana. El cielo estaba opaco y muchas flores del jardín habían muerto. El aire estaba muy frío y el ambiente se sentía pesado. Todos en el palacio habían notado la magnitud de los cambios y se sentían deprimidos y sin energías.

Kagome estaba sentada en el salón de estar, bebiendo café junto con Kazuki y Miroku. Los tres días de espera, no había hablado con Sesshomaru, más que para saludarlo o preguntarle algo importante. Él la evitaba. Mientras bebía el último sorbo de café, alguien llamó a la puerta. En el segundo piso se escuchó un agudo chillido y luego un montón de pasos que bajan la escalera hasta el vestíbulo. Kagome y los otros dos, sacaron la cabeza por la puerta. Dos figuras femeninas entraron en el castillo. La una era alta, hermosa y de larga cabellera rubia; la segunda era más baja pero con un cuerpo precioso y cabello negro corto.

—Han pasado muchos años, Sesshomaru –dijo Heaven abrazándolo—. Te he extrañado mucho.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos. Se acomodó el vestido y salió caminando elegantemente.

—Mi amor.

Lo agarró de la mano sin mirar a la mujer que se había alejado de él. Era cierto. Kagome se había casado con él.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí –dijo con desdén—. Pero si es Kagome. Mi adorada prima Kagome.

— ¡Heaven! –Kagome soltó a Sesshomaru y abrazó a su prima—. Han pasado muchos años. ¡Kagura!

— ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Kagura sonriendo—. Hola Sango. Hola Kazuki.

La familia Taisho y Miroku estaban hechos un mar de confusión. Nuevamente se comprobaba que Kagome era demasiado conocida. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el primer amor de Sesshomaru fuese nadie más ni nadie menos que la prima de su esposa? **A eso le llamo yo, suerte.**

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué? –Sesshomaru estaba pálido—. Kagome, explícamelo.

—Heaven es mi prima –dijo Kagome sonriente—. Ella y yo vivíamos juntas en Londres hasta hace nueve años. No tienes idea de cuanto la extrañaba. ¿Tú enviaste la carta, verdad?

—Sí –dijo Heaven rodeando a Kagome. Se enganchó del brazo de Sesshomaru—. Vine a visitarte prima, y de paso, a mi antiguo prometido.

A Kagome se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Ellos se conocían. ¿Prometidos? ¿Cuando? Kazuki se paró junto a Kagome y dejó que se apoyara en él. Las cosas estaban más retorcidas y enmadejadas de lo que se podía esperar.

— ¿Me disculpan?

Kagome subió corriendo las escaleras. Kazuki y Sango la siguieron. Estaba llorando. Nadie conocía el motivo, pero parecía triste. Ese clima estaba relacionado con la llegada de Heaven, y eso nunca era nada bueno. Heaven sonrió y apretó el brazo de Sesshomaru.

- - -

Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido así. Eran las nueve y media de la noche y Kagome no regresaba a la habitación. Parecía león enjaulado dando vueltas sobre la alfombra, cuando el pomo de la puerta giró y su esposa entró arrastrando los pies. Ni siquiera lo miró. Se soltó el corsé y dejó caer su vestido al suelo, quedándose en enaguas. Llenó la tina de agua y se metió en la bañera después de quitarse el resto de la ropa.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

No contestó. Sacudió la mano dentro de la bañera salpicando el agua en las paredes. Agarró una bata del suelo y se sentó en la cama mirando tristemente el suelo. Sesshomaru suspiró y se sentó junto a ella para cogerle la mano, pero ella la retiró.

—No me toques.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Hoy en la mañana subiste las escaleras corriendo después de estar feliz por verla. ¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé –respondió amargamente—. No lo sé, y no quiero saberlo. Lo único que quiero es que se largue…

Se cerró otra bata, esta vez de color negro, y salió de la habitación mientras lloraba en silencio. Sesshomaru estaba más que confundido. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le pasaba, pero sabía que la llegada de Heaven era la principal culpable. Se sobó la sien y salió de su habitación. Corrió a la de su hermano, y cerró de un portazo sin importarle que Kikyo estuviese medio desnuda frente a él. Se cerró la bata y se sentó con el ceño fruncido en un sillón.

— ¿Qué tienes?

Inuyasha estaba molesto por la intromisión. Su expresión se suavizó al ver la cara de preocupación de su hermano.

—Está llorando abajo –dijo Sesshomaru con la voz quebrada—. No sé que le sucede.

—Son celos –intervino Kikyo—. Tienes que tener en cuenta que Heaven te conocía desde antes, y estuvieron a punto de casarse. A mí parecer, esas dos no se llevan bien desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Ten cuidado hermano –dijo Inuyasha—. Quiero que le expliques a Heaven que amas a Kagome y –lo miró con dureza—. No quiero que te dejes caer. Tú eres muy débil, en cuanto a mujeres se habla. Ten cuidado.

Sesshomaru respiró más calmado. Con que eso era. Celos. Sonrió por lo bajo y salió de la habitación pidiendo disculpas por haber entrado sin pedir permiso. Kikyo sonrió también y se recostó junto a Inuyasha.

—Kagome va a sufrir mucho.

—Lo sé, mi amor. Lo sé.

Abajo, en la sala de estar, Kagome lloraba en silencio sobre los hombros de Kazuki, mientras que Sango y Miroku la contemplaban.

—Tranquila Kagome –dijo Sango—. Heaven se irá pronto.

— ¿Quién es Heaven? ¿Por qué Kagome está así?

La pelinegra no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa pregunta. Se secó las lágrimas y se sentó recta apretando la mano de Kazuki con sus blancas y temblorosas manos.

—Para entenderlo, tengo que contarte todo desde el principio.

—Estoy dispuesto a escuchar.

Kagome suspiró y se acomodó el cabello.

—Heaven y yo nos criamos juntas. Nosotras, al principio, éramos las mejores amigas hasta que empezamos a crecer. Hace tres años, ella y yo competíamos por quién era la más bella o la más sociable. Cosas de niños. Soy una niña todavía. Pero nunca me imaginé que ella vendría aquí a hacer lo que va a hacer. La odio, siempre le he odiado y siempre la voy a odiar.

—Te entiendo –dijo Miroku comprensivo—. Pero escúchame. No dejes que Heaven te vea así. Ella quiere que sufras, y debes hacer todo lo contrario. Enamora más a Sesshomaru, has que se mantenga a tu lado. Ámalo como solo tú lo puedes amar, y vas a ver que tu prima no podrá luchar contra eso. La unión hace la fuerza, mi querida mariposa.

—Miroku tiene razón –dijo Kazuki besando las manos de Kagome—. Ella quiere verte mal, pero sé que tú no le vas a dar el gusto.

Sonrió. El apoyo de sus amigos le había subido el ánimo. Ellos estaban en lo correcto. No podía ponerse a lloriquear. Si Heaven quería guerra, eso iba a tener, pero peleada de manera elegante y altiva, no como ella solía hacer. Besó a Kazuki delicadamente en los labios, como era su costumbre y salió corriendo del salón. Su cara estaba pálida, pero se veía más por los hilillos de sangre seca que estaban dibujadas en sus mejillas.

—Sesshomaru.

Se paró en seco al verlo de pie en el margen de la puerta. Se acercó despacio y sin decir nada lo abrazó. Se puso a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez estaba llorando en sus brazos. Eso la reconfortaba un poco. No. La reconfortaba demasiado.

—Perdóname…

—Tranquila –le besó la frente—. No tienes por que disculparte. Todo ésta bien.

Kagome sonrió vagamente y lo apretujó un poco. Ambos entraron en la habitación y se acostaron a dormir. Estaban cansados y querían olvidar todo lo que había pasado ese día. Escapar de la pesadilla aunque sea unas horas. Eso les daría fuerzas para seguir luchando, aunque aún no sabían contra que cosas.

Heaven se sentó junto a Sesshomaru, ocupando el lugar de Kagome, quién aún no había bajado a comer. Sango miraba a la rubia con claro desafío, mientras que Kazuki la insultaba con la mente, esperando que un rayo de luz del sol la volviera polvo en ese mismo instante. El ambiente estaba pesado, pero se relajó al ver a Kagome entrar con una radiante sonrisa al comedor.

—Buenos días –Kagome tomó la silla que Kazuki le ofrecía y miró a su prima de una manera dulce. Demasiado dulce. Como si no la conociera—. Sesshomaru, hoy debemos ir al mundo de los humanos. Tengo boletos para el teatro.

—Será un placer el acompañarte.

Heaven arrugó la frente y dejó de sonreír. Kagura estaba conversando con Kikyo, ajena a la batalla de fieras que se batía sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Eres muy atenta con Sesshomaru, primita.

—Sí. Es mi esposo y debo ser atenta con él. Me ama, yo lo amo. Todo está perfecto.

Ambas cruzaron las miradas. Don bellas vampiresas peleando por la atención de un vampiro que sólo tenía ojos para una de ellas. **Aquí es donde entro yo. Estas dos mujeres van a matarse si continúan así, pero, este es el punto: no habría historia si ellas se llevaran bien, además, es mi gran deber el de relatar todo lo que pasa con cada detalle, o al menos, algunos que pueda recordar con claridad.**

Kagome le sonrió a Sesshomaru, terminó de comer y salió del comedor sin decir otra palabra. Arriba, descargó toda su furia. Lanzó contra el suelo una copa de vidrio y pateó las paredes, tan fuerte, que el espejo que estaba empotrado se remeció. Estaba más que furiosa. Su hubiese tenido la oportunidad, en este momento Heaven estaría desangrándose en alguna de las muchas catacumbas del castillo, pero eso era pedir demasiado. Se sentó en su escritorio y sacó su diario del último cajón.

"_¡La detesto! Es una estúpida. Una imbécil. Una regalada y por sobre todo, una _zorra_. No la aguanto. Daría lo que fuera por que en este momento la tierra se abriera y se la tragara hasta lo más profundo. Siempre hemos peleado por tonterías, pero que quiera meterse con mi esposo, por que eso es lo que quiere, no se lo pienso permitir. Nunca me ha ganado y no puedo dejar que comience. Le voy a dar guerra hasta el último minuto. No puedo dejarme vencer por un buen cuerpo y linda cara. Lo tiene de bella, le falta en inteligencia." _

Lanzó el pobre cuadernillo al fondo del cajón y lo cerró con furia. Dejó la pluma en el tintero y bajó las escaleras hasta la sala de estar. Kazuki estaba allí, leyendo.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Claro que sí.

Kazuki se hizo a un lado para se sentara junto a él. Bajó el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesilla para prestar toda su atención a Kagome.

—Escribir es la mejor manera de descargarse –dijo Kagome más tranquila—. No la aguanto.

— ¿Y quién lo hace?

—Nadie.

Se echaron a reír. Heaven estaba de salida. Los miró un momento y salió sonriendo del palacio.

- - -

—Ridiculeces –gruñó

Kikyo ayudaba a Kagome a cerrarse un diminuto corsé alrededor del torso. Su cintura se había achicado al menos unos dos centímetros por lo fuerte que estaba atado. No le costaba respirar. Estaba acostumbrada a vestidos de teatro.

—Sango, pásame la enagua negra, por favor.

Se la cerró en la cadera con un broche de plata. Sango le pasó el vestido por sobre los hombros y le cerró los botones en la espalda. Se veía preciosa y eso que aún no estaba maquillada.

—Me encanta este vestido –dijo Kagome mientras se contemplaba en el espejo—. Me veo _preciosa _en el.

—Eso es cierto.

Kazuki y Miroku entraron en la habitación.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó Sango poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Este es mí cuarto y no los quiero aquí. ¡Se me van!

Salieron riendo a carcajadas. Sango resopló tan fuerte que su flequillo castaño se levantó completo descubriendo en su frente una diminuta cicatriz.

—Ahora vamos a maquillarte.

— ¿Por qué me arreglan tanto? –Preguntó Kagome frunciendo el ceño—. No voy a casarme.

—Heaven está abajo –dijo Kikyo

—Y no soporta cuando te ves hermosa –dijo Sango

- - -

Kagome estaba de pie, al inicio de la escalera. Sesshomaru la esperaba abajo, junto con Inuyasha, quién miraba con interés, el vestido púrpura de Heaven. No podía negar que era hermosa, y más para un joven de dieciocho años.

—Baja.

Kikyo la empujó ligeramente al segundo escalón. Kagome abrió un abanico negro, cubriendo su nariz y su boca. Sesshomaru estaba embelesado. Se veía bellísima. Heaven lo había notado también.

—Vamos.

Ambos se desvanecieron frente a la puerta principal y reaparecieron en un oscuro callejón, a pocos metros del teatro. Se mezclaron entre la multitud con naturalidad, y entregaron sus entradas en la puerta. Kagome disfrutaba mucho del teatro mortal. Los humanos eran muy divertidos. Se sentaron en un palco privado, sobre la demás audiencia con plena vista del escenario. La obra estaba por comenzar.

—No leí muy bien la crítica –dijo Kagome—. Pero habla, creo yo y según recuerdo, sobre la clásica historia japonesa.

—Debo discrepar –dijo un joven de la misma edad de Kagome, con quienes compartían el palco—. Trata sobre _Tanabata. _Una mujer que descendió del cielo para bañarse en un río y quedó atrapada en la tierra por un campesino que robó sus ropas después de haberse enamorado perdidamente de ella.

—Gracias por la aclaración –dijo Sesshomaru con tono amargo—. Ya empezó.

El extraño miró a Kagome unos segundos más y luego dirigió su vista al escenario.

Kagura y Heaven paseaban por el jardín del palacio. Ambas llevaban puestas un kimono de dormir.

—Desde mañana comienza la tortura –dijo Heaven—. Kagome está ganando puntos con todas las cosas que hace y dice, pero puedo hacerlo mejor. Se que si mañana, _alguien_, saca a Kagome del palacio, podré hacer mi primera jugada.

—Con alguien, te refieres a mí ¿no es cierto?

—Sí. Pero no irán solas. Pídele a Kazuki que las acompañe. De seguro no se negará; además, así se podrían ir Sango y Miroku, reduciendo el número de personas en la casa. Ahora solo me falta averiguar como sacar a Kikyo a Inuyasha del palacio. Ellos son los más problemáticos en toda esta situación.

—Eres una verdadera bruja.

Kagura alzó una ceja y entró al palacio. Heaven la miró subir las escaleras y se recostó en el pasto, contemplando la luna.

—No tienes idea de con quién te has metido, preciosa primita.

La obra ya había terminado. Kagome aplaudió hasta que las palmas le quedaron rojas. Sesshomaru había ido por unos vasos de agua y al regresar, la encontró charlando con el extraño del palco.

—Es un placer conocerte, Kagome.

—Lo es para mí, pero ¿podrías repetirme tu nombre?

—Soy François St. Pier –repitió el muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos grises—. Debo irme Kagome. Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Besó con delicadeza su mano y salió del palco sonriendo son suficiencia. Sesshomaru dio un pisotón y le entregó de mala gana el vaso a Kagome. Ella sonrió divertida y se bebió su contenido de un sorbo.

En el callejón se desaparecieron y entraron al castillo. En el vestíbulo estaban Sango y Miroku. Ambos parecían algo ebrios. ¿Qué habrían estad haciendo esos dos mientras nadie los veía? A Kagome se le tiñeron las mejillas de un pálido rubor, mientras que Sesshomaru reía para sus adentros.

— ¿Sango?

La castaña miró para la puerta sonriendo. Se alejó de Miroku tambaleándose un poco y se agarró de Kagome.

— ¿Qué le has hecho, Miroku? –Kagome parecía molesta. Realmente molesta.

—Nada… nada…

—No lo culpes Kagome –dijo Sango con dificultad—. Fue mi idea el de sacar el ron de mi habitación y beberlo en el balcón. Miroku no tiene nada que ver; él sólo me acompañó.

Kagome alzó una ceja y ayudó a Sango a subir las escaleras. Sesshomaru llevó a Miroku a la cocina y le metió la cabeza en una cubeta de agua helada para que recobrara el sentido.

— ¿Te divertiste? –preguntó Sesshomaru

—No te imaginas cuanto –dijo Miroku. Estaba en su sitio ahora—. Me gusta esa chica, Sesshomaru.

—Más te vale que la conquistes –dijo Sesshomaru saliendo de la cocina—. Alguien podría quitártela.

Kagome y Sango estaban arriba. Ambas estaban en camisón de dormir, conversando en la habitación de Sesshomaru. Sango había recobrado el don de pensar y estaba muy contenta.

—Me gusta Miroku –dijo Sango—. La idea de emborracharnos fue grandiosa. Logré hacer que me contara cosas que sólo tu y él saben. Fue… _interesante. _

Kagome sonrió y Sango salió de la habitación. Afuera se encontró con Sesshomaru, quién entró y se sentó junto a Kagome.

— ¿Los ayudamos?

—Será un placer.

_Gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews. Espero que mi historia les esté gustando verdaderamente. _

_Princess-Neela. _


End file.
